


Babycakes

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Feels, Family Surprises, Frosting Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Sugar Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: It’s Ian’s birthday and Mickey’s got plans to celebrate!





	1. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian comes home to a birthday dinner with his family

Ian’s birthday is the 29th of May, and as usual, he isn’t expecting much. Growing up on the Southside, there was never much time or money to spare for such occasions, but he’s 24 this year, almost half way to 30, and the way Mickey sees it, that deserves some celebrating. 

This year the 29th falls on a Friday, meaning Ian has to work, however Sue has pity and lets him leave an hour early as a present. He hurries home, having no idea that a welcoming party is waiting for him. 

“Daddy Daddy! Happy birthday Dad!” Yev hollers as soon as he gets in the door, running to Ian and bouncing around at his legs. The redhead grins, scooping his son up and twirling him around, blowing a raspberry into his neck and smacking a kiss on his cheek. “thanks little man!” He says with a grin, tickling Yev’s sides and propping him up on his hip before carrying him further into the house. He comes into the dining room to find Mickey and Svetlana waiting for them at the table. 

“Aye there’s the birthday boy!” Mickey says with a smirking, getting up and making his way over to greet Ian with a kiss. “What’s all this?” Ian asks, wrapping an arm around Mickey’s hip and kissing him back before gesturing to the set table, where a colorful bag rests beside his seat. 

“It’s your birthday dinner Firecrotch, what the fucks it look like?” Mickey chuckles, leading him by the hand. As Ian approaches, there’s a big slice of lasagna waiting for him on his plate, complete with salad, French bread, and an ice cold beer. “Did you cook me dinner?” Ian asks Yev, pride evident in his voice as he bounces the little boy on his hip.

“Me and Papa did!” Yev tells him proudly “Mama help only a little!” Ian smiles his thanks at Lana, who winks at him. He fixes Mickey with an adoring look then, making the dark haired man blush and scratch the back of his neck. “gotta start learnin sometime right?” He mutters.

Ian beams, setting Yev down so he can pull Mickey into his arms and give him a long kiss, pressing their foreheads together and staring lovingly into his eyes. “It’s perfect” he says softly “thank you” 

“Open your present Daddy!” Yev interrupts, jumping excitedly and pulling on Ian’s pant leg, making both of his father’s laugh. “Let ‘em eat first, kid” Mickey chuckles, moving to ruffle the child’s hair and take his seat beside Ian. Yev climbs into his own chair, letting Svetlana tuck his napkin into his shirt as they all settle down to eat. 

When they’re all filled up on salad, bread, and lasagna, Yev bursts with excitement, unable to wait anymore. “Open Daddy open!” He cries, bouncing out of his seat again and climbing into Ian’s lap, grabbing the gift and holding it out to him. “Ok bud ok” Ian laughs, taking the bag and pulling out the colorful tissue paper to reveal a folded piece of notebook paper sitting on top of something heavier.

Ian plucks it out, beaming at the card that Yevgeny has made for him. “Happy Birthday Daddy!” It reads, the letters (that he obviously had help spelling out) are slanted and sloppy, backwards in a few places, and written in multiple colors, making it all the more endearing and precious to Ian in every way. 

He opens the folded card to reveal a hand drawn picture of the four of them. Ian melts at the evident love and happiness in the picture, chuckling as he immediately picks out the tall, skinny red headed figure that is himself. He’s holding hands on both sides, one with a shorter dark haired figure and the other with an even smaller blonde, whose holding a woman’s hand on the other side, all of them smiling. 

Yev has included the house in the background, and a giant cake, along with some trees and birds and a sun and rainbow that most definitely aren’t hanging around the south side all the time. On the bottom is scrawled out “Love Yevgeny” 

“Thank you Yevy!” Ian cries when he’s taken it all in, fighting not to get choked up as he squeezes the little boy tight in a hug and peppers his face with kisses. “I love it so much!” He coos “Can we put it on the fridge? So I can wake up every morning and see it?” Yev nods excitedly, climbing off Ian’s lap and taking the card to put it up there himself. “The other parts from me” Mickey murmurs softly, nodding to the bag. 

Ian eyes him curiously, pulling the tissue covered rectangle out and unwrapping it to find a picture in a frame. It’s the one that Mandy took of the three of them at the wedding, Ian and Mickey holding up a laughing Yev, each kissing his him on the cheek. 

This time Ian does choke up, laying it carefully on the table before he gets out of his chair, straddling Mickey in his own and wrapping his arms around his neck. Ian presses their lips together in peck after peck, unable to get enough. “Love it, love you, thank you so much” he murmurs between kisses, rubbing their noses together. Mickey just smiles at him, rubbing his back where he holds him close and muttering “Love you too, Happy birthday, Gallagher” 

Svetlana rolls her eyes fondly at the two, getting up from the table and going after Yev. She returns with him a minute later, the 4 year old trying to help his mother carry a lit up cake that reads “Happy Birthday Daddy” on it. Ian turns around in Mickey’s lap as she lays it before him. He grins from ear to ear as they start the birthday song, Svetlana singing in Russian, Mickey joining her in English and Yevgeny singing some warbled version of both. When they’re finished, he pulls Yev close so he can help him blow out the candles, drawing a cheer from them all when they’re out. 

Svetlana takes the cake back then, cutting it up and bringing them each a piece with a scoop of chocolatechip ice cream. It’s lemon cake with strawberry frosting, Ian’s favorite. “It’s delicious! Did you guys make this too?” He asks Yev, who nods proudly. “All by ourselves” he tells his father. Ian laughs, taking another big bite and purring “mmmmmm” as he leans back to give Mickey a sweet kiss. 

When dessert is over, Mickey and Svet clean up the kitchen, doing the dishes while Ian plays with Yev at the table. They giggle and chat about the Milkovich men’s adventures in cooking and baking, Yev telling Ian about all the bad words Mickey said in frustration with the appliances. When it’s all done Lana comes in, Mickey following behind and leaning against the table beside Ian as she picks Yev up, setting him on her hip. She turns her attention to Ian, her grin smug. “You have my present now, we go for sleep over at Kev and V’s, s dnem rozhdeniya, Orange Boy” 

Ian laughs, getting up to hug her before he and Mickey both kiss and hug Yev goodbye, waving the whole way as Svetlana carries him out the front door. 

When it shuts behind them, Mickey turns to Ian, a dark smile crossing his features as he straddles his lap and kisses him hard on the mouth. “You ready for your real dessert now?” He asks, making Ian nod in anticipation and bite his lip.


	2. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lana takes Yev to a sleep over, Mickey’s got a dessert planned that Ian won’t forget!

Mickey gets up from Ian’s lap again with a smirk, pulling him to stand with him. He takes his husband’s hands in his own, placing them on his own hips as he leads the way. 

He takes Ian into the kitchen, standing him in front of the corner where the two counters meet and kissing him hard on the lips. Ian kisses back passionately, gripping tightly at Mickey hips and pushing him back towards the counter until the ex con pulls away, mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Mickey drops to his knees before his husband, undoing Ian’s pants and quickly pulling them down around his ankles, boxers going with them. Ian’s cock stands at full attention, making Mickey smirk up at him tauntingly as the redhead pulls off his own shirt, tossing it away and stepping out of his lower garments. 

Both of them know full well that normally Mickey would have his mouth wrapped around all nine inches of Ian by now, but it’s clear that the Milkovich man has a game of his own to play. 

“Gonna tease me tonight huh tough guy?” Ian asks, reaching out to stroke Mickey’s face and run a hand through his hair. “Oh just you wait birthday boy” Mickey purrs seductively back at him, breath ghosting over Ian’s cock as he passes it and goes strategically for the bottom drawer on his right. Ian’s curiosity peaks, and his eyes nearly pop out of his head when Mickey pulls out a wooden spoon and hands it up to him.

He pulls out a jar of strawberry frosting next, opening it and setting it down as he turns his attention back to Ian. Mickey scoops a good amount onto two of his fingers and sticks them in his mouth, sucking on them naughtily as he gazes up at Ian through his eyelashes. 

Ian licks his lips, biting into them as Mickey leans forward, breathing heavily and taking his time as he teases his tongue against Ian’s slit. He wraps his sticky fingers around the length as he sucks the head in between his lips, rubbing it along the roof of his mouth as he strokes the underside with his tongue.

Mickey slurps up and down on Ian lazily, gripping him at the base and taking him all the way down his throat as Ian’s eyes roll back in his head, fighting to stay open to watch that delicious mouth work. Mickey pops off suddenly, kissing the head of Ian’s dick and panting breathlessly against it “mmm so good Daddy, cum in my mouth, wanna taste your frosting” before he sucks it back down again. 

His words have Ian slamming the spoon down and gripping the counter for support, grasping the back of Mickey’s head in the other hand and pushing it against his cock as he shoots white ropes of seed down his husband’s throat. 

Mickey takes all of him, swallowing and greedily slurping him clean. He smirks up at Ian as he licks his lips and stands. Ian’s mouth is on his in a minute, sharing the salty sweet mix of frosting and cum as their tongues tangle in a heated kiss. 

“Gonna bake you a Babycake for your birthday, Daddy” Mickey pants huskily into Ian’s mouth. He picks up the spoon again and puts it in Ian’s hand as he grabs the frosting jar from the ground and sets it down in its place. “I’m your baby, so you’ve gotta make my cake nice and warm with your spoon and then you can use it to spread the frosting on and eat it all up” 

Ian’s mind goes blank with need at the statement, his power of speech leaving him for a split second before he surges forward again with a growl. He grabs two handfuls of Mickey’s ass, biting into his lower lip and moaning into his mouth “fuck I love you, turn around” Mickey grins darkly, ripping off his shirt and throwing it before he faces the counter and bends over it at the waist, giving Ian full access to his round backside. 

Ian wastes no time as he undoes Mickey’s jeans and pulls them down and off, taking his underwear with them and kneeling at eye level with his plump pastry. “Mmmm look at that” he purrs, smoothing his hands over Mickey’s bare skin and giving him a squeeze “fuckin mouth watering, you my yummy cake huh? Gonna let Daddy eat you up?” 

Mickey nods, biting a smile as he leans further over the counter. Ian chuckles “gotta knead this dough don’t I?” He asks, massaging Mickey’s cheeks in his hands “yeah, make it nice and soft for that oven” Mickey hums in agreement, leaning forward on the counter until his short legs lift off the ground “Can Daddy have a little taste?” Ian asks as he bites into him softly, nibbling at his left cheek. 

Mickey giggles, kicking his legs in a little in protest as he tells Ian “Nuh uh! No fuckin bites until it’s finished!” “Alright ok” Ian chuckles, patting him as he stands up again and picks up the spoon “let’s warm you up” 

He draws the spoon back, giving Mickey an experimental swat that makes the Milkovich in question jump, turning to grin evilly over his shoulder. The redhead returns the look, smacking him with it again, this time a little harder. 

Ian bends the spoon back with his finger tips so that it releases with a hard snap against his husband’s ass, making him let out a squeak of surprise. “I heard you said a lotta bad words today” Ian fakes sternness “you think that’s good behavior?” “M-m” Mickey shakes his head and bites his lip. “No” Ian continues, rubbing the spoon over his skin “we better shape you up while we bake this cake” 

And with that he begins bringing the spoon down hard across Mickey’s backside, alternating cheeks and making him cry out with each sharp swat. “Yeah naughty boy” Ian murmurs lowly “you like that don’t you? That babycake getting nice and warm and pink for Daddy’s mouth?” He smooths his free hand over Mickey’s flushed skin as he says “I think it’s ready for some frosting” 

Mickey grins where he’s rested his cheek against the linoleum as Ian grabs the container off the counter and helps himself to a huge spoonful, not wasting a drop or an inch of space as he spread a thick layer over his husband’s behind. 

Ian takes a minute to admire his handiwork, breaking his domineering character to whine “Fuck Mick it looks too good, wish I could take a picture”. Mickey snorts a laugh “well you can’t Firecrotch, and you made quite a job for yourself back there so you better get to it” 

Ian smirks filthily, muttering “Don’t mind if I do” as he leans down and licks a fat stripe of frosting from Mickey’s cheek. “Mmm so delicious babe” Ian moans, moving to the other cheek and sucking up some more of the pink paste “fuckin scrumptious, can’t get enough” 

Mickey whines and whimpers as Ian continues to lap and suck at his sugary skin, laving at his cheeks until they’re licked clean before he moves on, saving his hole for last. Mickey looks over his shoulder to watch as Ian scoops the frosting out of his crack with his tongue, showing it to him and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He licks Mickey bottom to top, not even caring that the sweet substance is smeared all over his face. 

Ian maintains the eye contact as he presses his tongue to Mickey’s opening and begins to thrust it vigorously. He dips a finger in beside it briefly, swirling it around before giving it to Mickey to suck on, which he does without question. “See how good you taste, pretty baby?” Ian coos against his skin, making Mickey nod brazenly. Ian suctions his lips over Mickey’s hole and picks up the pace. Mickey makes a noise from low in his throat, letting it grow into a high pitched whine as he clambers the rest of the way onto the counter. Ian helps to lift him by the thighs, shoving his husband’s hips down to keep his ass popped out as Mickey braces his knees and pushes back for more of Ian’s mouth. 

“Oh fuck! fuck Ian god damnit!” Mickey hollers as the redhead continues to suck mercilessly at his entrance, gripping his asscheeks tightly in both hands and spreading them to make room for his face. His tongue jack hammers into Mickey faster and faster, making him moan and writhe against the countertop. “Oh fuck me Daddy oh shit I need your cock!” Mickey wails. 

“You got it baby, Daddy give it to you” Ian tells him, giving a few jerks to his erection that’s already at full mast again before he grabs Mickey’s cheeks and thrusts it into him, quickly setting a pounding rhythm. Mickey screams out incoherently and shoves back into Ian, meeting each thrust and getting his sticky rump spanked. It doesn’t take either boy long at all to reach their moment. 

“Gonna cum Daddy!” Mickey yells, Ian barely gets a chance to get a hand around his cock before hes shooting his load across the countertop. Ian’s only a few thrusts behind him, yelling out “Fuck Mickey!” As he loses control for the second time that day. They collapse in a pile against the counter side, both struggling to catch their breath. 

Ian pulls out and turns Mickey around after a moment, leaning down between his legs to lick up the sweet flavor of their love, taking it to Mickey’s mouth as their tongues meet in a passionate kiss. Mickey licks and sucks the frosting clean from Ian’s face, grinning lazily as he rests their foreheads together in exhaustion. 

“Best. Birthday. Ever.” Ian tells him, pecking his lips at each word before resting his head contentedly against Mickey’s chest. The ex thug just laughs and holds him close, rubbing his back and kissing his hair. “Ain’t over yet babe, we’re havin a party tomorrow, everbody’s comin over to celebrate” 

“Really?” Ian asks, starry eyed as Mickey nods, smoothing his sweaty red hair back and kissing his forehead. “S’not that big a deal” he mutters “Mands helped me set it up” “it is” Ian insists, snuggling closer into his neck “it’s from you, it’s perfect, more than I could ever ask for”.


	3. A Surprise, Or Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian’s birthday party kicks off great as planned, until Mandy makes an announcement that changes their lives forever, in more ways than one

By the time Saturday night rolls around, Ian’s birthday party is in full swing. The living room is full of Gallaghers, Milkoviches, and Balls, all drinking and laughing it up as the kids run in and out of Yevgeny’s room. Mickey sits in the recliner with a beer, watching Ian dance with the girls, Debbie in front of him and Fiona behind him as they make a grinding line. 

While he’s feeling a slight buzz, Mickey’s not even interested in getting fucked up tonight. He’s just happy to watch Ian have fun. As if he can read his husband’s mind, the redhead glances over then, flashing a wicked grin and beckoning Mickey with a finger. 

Mickey laughs and shakes his head, but per usual, Ian doesn’t take no for an answer, dancing his way over to drag Mickey out of his seat. He snatches the beer from his hand, taking a swig and setting it on the coffee table before he yanks Mickey’s hips against his own and begins to grind them to the beat. 

Mickey does his best to glare, but he can’t help the smile that creeps across his face watching Ian get so into the music. So he wraps his arms around his neck instead, pressing their foreheads together and letting Ian take control, squeezing his ass as he pulls him against each thrust. “Yeah baby!” Fiona cat calls, turning around to drop it on V as everyone proceeds to party it up like only they know how. 

The night goes on wild as planned, but after a few hours, Ian notices someone missing and goes to investigate. “Mands?” He asks, knocking on the bathroom door “Yeah?” Her voice comes back faintly, muffled and hoarse. His concern only deepens “it’s me, can I come in?” “Yeah” she says again, sniffing audibly as Ian opens the door and slips inside, shutting it behind him. 

Mandy sits on the toilet seat, head in her hands and mascara running down her cheeks. It’s obvious that she’s been crying. “What’s wrong?” He asks, folding himself down Indian style on the floor in front of her and reaching out of squeeze her knee. “Is Lip being a dick again?” 

Mandy shakes her head, wiping at her face as the tears being to roll down it again. “I’m pregnant” she sighs shakily, a sob threatening to break though. Ian’s breath stops. “Are you sure?” He asks “Did you take a test?” Mandy shakes her head, rubbing at her nose. “I’ve been before remember? I know how it feels, I’ve known for a week, I just can’t bring myself to find out for sure” 

“Well” Ian sighs “why don’t we take one now? I’m sure Lana’s got one here somewhere, if not I’ll go buy you one so you don’t have to do it alone” “ok” Mandy nods, running her fingers through her hair as Ian gets up and begins rummaging under the sink. He quickly locates a familiar rectangular box and pulls it out, giving it to Mandy as she gets up to open the toilet seat and take down her shorts. 

Ian sits back onto the floor before her, providing silent moral support as she pees on the stick, shaking it off and holding it straight against her thigh to wait for the result. As she’s wiping, the door opens and Mickey slips in, shutting it behind him. “The fuck are you two doin in...” He stops mid sentence as his eyes fall on the test in his sisters hand. “Oh shit” he mutters instead, sitting down beside Ian on the bathroom floor to wait. 

Mandy picks up the test after a moment, letting out a sob as the two pink lines darken into view. “It’s gonna be alright Mands” Ian comforts, rubbing her thigh as she rests her elbows on her knees, cradling her head between her hands. “Do you, y’know, know what you wanna do?” Mickey asks, trying to be gentle and helpful in a way that pulls at Ian’s heart strings. 

“I’m keeping it” Mandy says hoarsely, wiping the tears from her eyes as Ian catches one that’s made it’s way down her chin. “I want it, no matter what, I just...” Mandy chokes herself up again, letting out an even heavier sob as she wails “I just don’t think Lip will” 

Ian and Mickey both soften, exchanging a glance as Ian moves in closer, tucking her hair behind her ear and taking her hand. “Aaww honey he’ll want it” he tells her softly “even if it takes him a minute to get his head out of his ass, he’s gonna be a great dad”. 

“Yeah” Mickey backs Ian up “and even if he didn’t you wouldn’t be alone, we’d help out, you know we always got your back” “thanks” Mandy whispers, setting the pregnancy test on the counter to take Mickey’s hand in her other. 

“It’s not so bad Mands” he continues quietly, making Ian’s eyes focus intently on him “I mean it’s tiring and all, sometimes you wanna lose your fuckin mind but you take one look at that little face, those grubby little hands reachin up for you, and, it’s over” he looks up the meet Ian’s gaze as he says “you wouldn’t trade it for the world”

It’s at that moment that the doorknob turns again, making all three of them freeze in their tracks. “Mandy?” Lip calls, his face appearing in the doorway as he searches for her. He steps inside, taking it in the scene with wide eyes, that land heavily on the little white stick sitting on the edge of the bathroom sink. 

“What -“ he begins, but Mandy is up in an instant, dragging up shorts to stalk over and get in his face. “Im pregnant alright?! I don’t care what you think, I’m keeping it! It’s mine and I’m gonna raise it with or without you so if you don’t want it then just get the fuck out...” 

Her words are cut off as Lip grabs her, taking her jaw in his hands and slamming his lips to hers, effectively shutting her up. He pulls back after a moment, keeping her head caged as he stares lovingly into her eyes.

“You idiot” he says softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb “what the fuck makes you think I wouldn’t wanna have a kid with you?” Mandy melts into him. tears pouring down her cheeks as she shoves their mouths together again, kissing him passionately. 

Ian reaches out and takes Mickey’s hand, squeezing it in his own as turn to gaze at each other lovingly. Mickey crawls closer across the bathroom floor, curling up against Ian’s chest as his husband’s holds him close and kisses his hair, both sighing in relief that all is well in the family. 

Hours later after everyone is gone, Mickey and Ian sit on the front porch steps, sharing a cigarette. “Can’t believe they’re having a baby” Ian sighs, taking a drag and passing it back to Mickey. “I can” Mickey says back, taking a pull of his own “They’re both sluts” 

”Shut up, Uncle Mickey” Ian laughs, shoving him playfully and grabbing the smoke “You’re gonna love every minute of it”. “Yeah yeah” Mickey snarks back “I just feel bad the kids gotta come out lookin like your brother, gonna have that big ass head...Ours’d be a lot cuter” the words escape Mickey’s mouth before he can stop them, making Ian almost drop the cigarette in shock. 

“Ours?!” He asks, eyes wide in amusement and disbelief “Mickey are you saying you wanna have a baby!?” “No!” Mickey snaps defensively, but it’s too late, Ian’s seen the look in his eyes, and there’s no going back. “I didn’t say that!” He tries to back pedal “I meant Yev I...maybe” 

Ian smiles wider than Mickey’s ever seen, tossing the smoke and closing in on his guilty little thug, pulling him into his lap and holding him hostage there no matter how much he squirms to get away. The Milkovich in question gives it his best effort before realizing he’s trapped and taking up a pout instead.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Ian asks, his eyes fixing Mickey with a million questions that can’t all come out at once. “I dunno” Mickey mutters with a shrug, looking down at his hands and continuing to pout “while I guess...it’s not like I planned it out or nothin I just, think it’d be cool to have another little rugrat runnin around with Yev, ‘specially one that looks like you” 

Ian can’t contain himself at that, feeling his emotions well up as he lifts Mickey’s chin. “I would love to have a baby with you, baby” he says softly, stroking his husband’s cheek with his thumb. Mickey’s eyes finally shoot up to meet Ian’s, shock and love evident in the piercing blue. 

“Really?” He asks, making Ian laugh at his disbelief. “Of course, there’s nothing I’d love more, are you sure you want it to be me though? I mean with my bi polar - “ “I’m sure, Firecrotch” Mickey tells him, taking his turn to stare Ian down. 

“You’re 1 in 6 who ended up with it right? there’s no fuckin guarantee, and even if it did happen, it’s not like we can’t handle it, the kid could have three heads and I’d love the fuck out of it, cause it came from you” 

Tears well up in Ian’s eyes at that, Mickey catches them as they fall down his cheeks. “Besides” he says, wiping at Ian’s wet face “I don’t think I could be the one to shoot again, after Yevgeny it just trips me out” 

Ian takes a deep shaky breath, closing his eyes as he exhales before he opens them again, looking Mickey deep in the eyes. “Ok” he sighs, nodding as Mickey stares back at him in shock “Ok?” He asks, and Ian nods “let’s do it, let’s have a baby”

It’s Mickey’s turn to beam, his own eyes filling up with tears as he cries “I love you!” and kisses Ian hard on the lips, they get lost in each other for a moment before they rest their foreheads together. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had” Ian says softly, leaning his head on Mickey’s shoulder and placing a kiss on his neck. Mickey smiles and rubs his back. 

“I’m glad Gallagher” he says, kissing the side of Ian’s face. They’re quiet for a moment, both in a state of shock. It’s Ian who finally breaks it, sitting up with a wicked smirk “We got some baby makin to do!” He crows excitedly “Let’s get started!” 

Ian gets up with Mickey in his arms, tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Shut the fuck up!” Mickey cackles, belly laughing as Ian carries him into the house, kicking the front door shut behind them.


End file.
